moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bastion Rzeźnika
"Otoczeni, ale nie zniszczeni" - motto Bastionu thumb|318px|Zakrwawiona dłoń na czarnym tle- symbol Bastionu (http://wallpapersafari.com/w/hWarM5/)'''Bastion Rzeźnika (znane również jako Bastion, Enklawy Rzeźnika, Strefa Federacji)- '''jest to silnie zmilitaryzowany przyczółek stworzony z inicjatywy Generała Rzeźnika. Umieszczony jest kilkadziesiąt kilometrów w głąb terenu Legionu, jednak dzięki opiece Kwiatu Paproci, wciąż jest w stanie istnieć. Charakterystyka Bastion w całości umieszczony jest w Kraterze Indry- olbrzymich rozmiarów wgłębieniu w ziemi, które powstało w tym miejscu kilkanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem ataku Legionu na Kraj. Co ciekawe, ziemia w kraterze jest wyjątkowo żyzna, co pozwoliło żołnierzom założyć tam pola uprawne, które w dużej mierze zapewniają Bastionowi wyżywienie. Przed przybyciem Rzeźnika całe to miejsce było niemalże puste- jedyną rzeczą wartą uwagi była (i nadal jest) niezwykła roślina. Kwiat Paproci, jak nazywają go mieszkańcy, jest dosyć niewielką rośliną, która posiada niesprecyzowane połączenie z Drzewem Aury. Nie jest zbyt duży i przypomina świecącą białym blaskiem kalię, jednak generuje on potężną barierę, która nie przepuszcza do swojego wnętrza istot związanych z Czarną Magią. Jako że z tym rodzajem magii związana jest każda istota Legionu, jest to najlepszy rodzaj ochrony jaki może dostać ktoś, kto znalazł się w Nieznanej Części. Sercem Bastionu jest Egzekutor oraz otaczające go sekcje. Pojazd ten jest jednym z "dzieci" Projektu Ragnarok i w skrócie można go określić jako dobrze uzbrojone, mobilne centrum dowodzenia. Egzekutor był osobistą maszyną Generała Rzeźnika odkąd opuściła garaże, teraz jednak, jako że możliwości poruszania się w Legionie są z oczywistych względów ograniczone, została ona unieruchomiona. Pojazd stanowi obecnie siedzibę Generała oraz niemal wszystkich najważniejszych osób w Bastionie, dookoła niego natomiast położone są różnego rodzaju ziemianki oraz namioty, przeznaczone dla większości żołnierzy. O pozycji danego "trepa" świadczy położenie jego miejsca zamieszkania- im bliżej Egzekutora śpisz, tym jesteś ważniejszy. W niewielkiej odległości od Serca umieszczone są Gniazda, czyli miejsca zamieszkania Gryfów. Są one dokładnie tym, czym wydają się być z nazwy- sporych rozmiarów ptasie gniazda stworzone w większości z kijów i większych patyków. Jedynie Qymaen, Król Gryfów, posiada gniazdo stworzone z białej cegły i wyłożone kosztownymi tkaninami. Niemal resztę wolnego miejsca zajmują pola, ogrody oraz Punkty Hyperiona. Dwa pierwsze służą do uprawiania jedzenia, z którego korzystać musza wszyscy mieszkańcy Bastionu. Uprawą zajmują się głównie nieludzie oraz kobiety, a wyjątkowa żyzność ziemi oraz (prawdopodobnie) wpływ Kwiata sprawiają, że pożywienia starcza by wyżywić wszystkich. Punkty Hyperiona są niewielkimi, metalowymi komórkami, które zajmują po 8 m/2. Do wnętrza wchodzi jedynie morderczy robot MJ-12, który w ich wnętrzu konstruuje niszczycielskie roboty, które walczą u boku żywych istot. Co prawda nie jest ich zbyt wiele a i ich przydatność bywa różna, jednak podejrzane jest to, jak wiele MJ-12 zdołał ich stworzyć bez surowców. Ilekroć ktoś próbował rozwikłać tą zagadkę i wchodził do komórek, znajdował puste wnętrze. Póki co tajemnica Morderczej Jednostki pozostaje nierozwikłana. W ścianach krateru umieszczone są natomiast jaskinie, w których śpią nieludzie z Grup Rognara, którzy z rozkazu Generała towarzyszyli mu w jego wyprawie na Legion. Stopień jej wygody oraz wielkość zależy od samych gospodarzy, którzy sami musieli zadbać o swoje nowe domostwa. W ścianach krateru można zauważyć również setki niewielkich dziurek. W nich rozwijają się zarodniki Utshani- niezwykłej rasy Legionu, jedynej, która w jakiejś liczbie odwróciła się od swojego Boga. Utshani ciężko jednak nazwać rasą, chociażby dlatego, że przypominaja...trawę. Dosłownie, cała rasa jest czymś na kształt ruchomego roju ostrej, żarłocznej trawy, posiadającej wspólny umysł, będący jednak ledwie na poziomie zwierzęcym. Utshani do rozwoju potrzebują jedynie wydać nasiona a następnie umieścić je pod ziemią i czekać. Umysł tej rasy całkowicie podporządkował się Generałowi Rzeźnikowi, a nietypowe mutacje sprawiły, że ilość Czarnej Magii w "ciałach" Utshani jest wystarczająco niski, by mogli przebywać wewnątrz Bastionu. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o dokładnej historii powstania samego Bastionu. Wszystko zaczęło się na miesiąc przed Inwazją, gdy zajmujący się ochroną południowego odcinka Linii Cere Generał Rzeźnik udał się na tereny Legionu, zabierając ze sobą 10 Batalion, oraz kilka liczniejszych jednostek Grupy Rognara. Nie jest jasne, jak i dlaczego Generał udał się za Linię, nie informując o tym Federacji. Poszlaką, która może być rozwiązaniem tej zagadki może być ostatni wysłany raport, zakodowany "dla wyłącznego użytku Przywódcy". Niewiele również wiadomo o pierwszy dniach na terenach Legionu. Z dokumentów jakie Generał Rzeźnik wysłał do Twierdzy 1 w czasie walk z Legionem można wywnioskować kilka faktów: *przez pierwsze godziny siły Generała nie natrafiły na siły nieprzyjaciela- mogło to być spodowane przygotowaniami na inwazji na Kraj (Legion nakazywał swoim tworom oddalać się od granicy Federacji, by ich czujniki nie wykryły formującej się armii, składającej się z milionów jednostek) *już pierwszego dnia siły Federacji zostały zaatakowane przez hordy Helotów Wojowników. Również okoliczna flora wydawała się nagle ożyć, gdyż dołączyła do napastników. Obrona trwała trzy godziny, straty były akceptowalne. *drugiego dnia doszło do większej bitwy, w czasie której poza Helotami do walki dołączyły Karkany, Hovehorosi, Shermany oraz Arteny. Wojskami Legiona dowodził Chiss imieniem Tredecim. Zróżnicowanie przeciwnika zdecydowanie działało na jego korzyść i nie wiadomo jak zakończyłaby się bitwa, gdyby Emma Melhor nie przebiła się przez lukę w pozycjach Legionu i nie zamordowała Chissa. Chaos jaki zapanował w jednostkach przeciwnika po śmierci ich dowódcy pozwolił Rzeźnikowi przeprowadzić manewr, dzięki któremu wyłamali się z okrążenia i zdołali wycofać się na bezpieczniejsze (co nie znaczy bezpieczne) pozycje. Straty 10 Batalionu- nieakceptowalne. Straty wśród Grupy Rognara- większe, acz akceptowalne. *trzeciego dnia naprzeciw siłom Rzeźnika stanęły kolejne hordy, tym razem pod przywództwem członka Błękitnej Krwii, Kaina. W czasie gdy istoty Legionu nacierały wprost na Egzekutora, by skupić na sobie jego niszczycielską moc, Kain własnoręcznie mordował dziesiątki żołnierzy. Po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu minutach 10 Batalion stracił 1/3 swoich członków, jednak samego członka Błękitnej Krwii zdołał zranić Krasnolud imieniem Gor-Duk. Po tym wydarzeniu Kain zaczął mordować Krasnoludów, jednak wtedy został postrzelony przez człowieka. Generał Rzeźnik powoli zaczynał rozumieć jego umiejętności, jednak nie mogło to już widocznie wpłynąć na kształt bitwy.thumb|286px|Gryfy przybywają na ratunek Wtedy jednak z nieba zaczynają zlatywać potężne Gryfy- istoty uznawane za mit w Znanej Części. Gryfy masakrują z powietrza całe setki stworów Legionu. W tym czasie ich najpotężniejsi magowie, przebywający w powietrzu nad polem bitwy formuują zaklęcie, które ma ocalić siły Generała. Rzeźnik nakazuje wszystkim swoim siłom przeprowadzić taktyczny odwrót w stronę Egzekutora, co Ci natychmiast wykonują. W tym momencie dzięki magii Gryfów dookoła pozycji Generała powstanie olbrzymich rozmiarów tornado- tak potężne, że nawet skryte pod ziemią Karkany wylatują wysoko w powietrze. Zaklęcie trwa jedynie kilka minut, po których tornado całkowicie znika. Wtedy żołnierze Federacji odkrywają, że nie znajdują się już na polu bitwy a w Kraterze Indry. *Generał Rzeźnik przeprowadza negocjacje z Królem Gryfów, Qymaen. Niedobitki niegdyś dumnej rasy, której członkowie od dziesięcioleci głodzili się i kryli w strachu przed Legionem gotowi są wspomóc Federację w jej wysiłkach. *Rok po tym wydarzeniu Emma Melhor wraz z dwójką robotów typu Adam, stworzonych przez MJ-12, odnajduje członkinię Dzieci Heinricha, Yukino Cere, której ciało nabite jest na jakiegoś rodzaju, ogromny kwiat. Roślina ta okazuje się później byc Kwiatem Vril- wyjątkową rośliną która wielokrotnie zwiększa umiejetności każdego, kto się z nią połączy. Niestety, w przypadku Yukino i setek wychniętych, niegdyś żywych ciał jakie odnalazła kobieta, Kwiat żywił się na ich energii życiowej. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha zostaje uratowana, chociaż kawałki Vril wciąż pozostają w jej ciele, zadając jej ból przy każdej próbie poruszania się. Wiadomo również że Bastion Rzeźnika przez długi czas miał problemy z nawiązaniem komunikacji z Federacją. Zostały one rozwiązane około trzeciego tygodnia walk Kraju z Legionem, jednak sabotaż ze strony MJ-12 ponownie ją zakłócił. W obrębie tych dwóch lat Generał Rzeźnik dowiedział się również o istnieniu Drzewa Aury. Organizacja Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures